Fairy Tail : Fire and Ice
by nur19
Summary: A drift-style fic of Fairy Tail. Natsu met a stranger at the highway, and they race through the road but suddenly the stranger stop the car. What with the kiss anyway? Gratsu. Read to find out. RnR! :)
1. Chapter 1

Since the 'Kingdom Hearts : Not Too Fast' fic didn't get any review (yet),I've made up my mind to make another, in English but with Fairy Tail fandom this time. The prologue (does it spell right?) is not much but I hope you enjoy reading this. I can't think of any better title so I'll leave it be 'Fairy Tail : Fire and Ice'. Is it a good title? Tell me, please! W)/

Disclaimer : (c) Mashima Hiro (sometimes I think he draw too much breasts-fanservice-) *tee-hee

Warnings : OOCness, drift-style fic, shounen ai, bad language(not the curses etc) and grammar.

Chapter 1 : Prologue

SKREECH!

The pink-head skilfully turns the wheel to the right, while the car successfully making a hurtful sounds to any ears. It prolonged until the car sped up to a straight road again.

"Nice one, Natsu! But I think you should stop drifting every second you meet the turns on the road!" a blonde-haired girl screamed, though she approved and likes her friend's drift style. She could do that too, but not on the road.

"And what makes you say that? Can't you see I'm enjoying this so very much?" the teen named Natsu yelled back, he loosened the speed a bit, only a bit, it's still 120km/h.

"I know but don't tell me you've forget that you'll feel sick when you stop driving," the girl reminded.

"Oh, I forgot."

"That's why you're baka," the pink-head's friend facepalmed.

"Then let's not stop driving!" Natsu grinned.

"Are you insane?!" the girl screamed again with wide eyes, trying to hold the urges to pull the handbrake.

VRROOOMM!

A car suddenly sped past their car making Natsu lost control for a second but he quickly get a hold and blinked. "What the heck?!" Natsu felt his left eye twitched. "How dare he drives past me?!"

His blonde friend fell after she heard that. She smacked Natsu's head."Lucy?! Wh-" another one.

"Lucy I won't stop now! I can feel that that driver want to challenge me!" Natsu shouted, speeding to 130km/h.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you can't move for a week after this." Lucy crossed her arms.

"I hate you for discouraging me."

"I hate you too, thank you."

Meanwhile, back to the unannounced race, the car in front of them was actually quite gorgeous, I mean it was decorated with metal black color, with red stripes on each door side. Flaming red Mitsubishi. Natsu nodded slightly approving his non-formal rival car. Compared to the Toyota Corolla he's driving now, he admit logically they wouldn't win over the expensive car. But he wouldn't give up easily.

Natsu glanced at the digital clock beside him, 10.03 p.m. He still have more times until they arrives to their destination. Natsu smirked.

"If you accidentally-" Lucy wants to give advice but Natsu interrupted, "I won't."

"I didn't even finish my sentence, Natsu," Lucy sighed.

"I know what you want to tell me," Natsu said making Lucy rolled her eyes. "So enjoy the show!"

"Natsu!" Lucy immediately gripped onto her seat, tensed when Natsu pushed his feet to speed up until the metre shows 170km/h.

It seems like their rival noticed and he (or maybe she) speed more, making Natsu gritted his teeth because he nearly swift past the black Mitsubishi. He adjusted speed and changed the gear at the same time. "Stop showing off, whoever you're, but I'm sure you're a bastard!" Lucy sweatdropped.

"You're not bad either Natsu, show him what you've got."

"That's what friends meant for! Of course I'll show them who am I, Lucy!" Natsu grinned widely. "Don't look down on me."

'But I'm not responsible if you get sick or arrested in hospital for a week...,' Lucy thought weakly, mouth twitching with fake smile.

And then,

"Gyaaaaaahhhh! Natsu!" Lucy gripped her seat tightly.

Natsu cursed and pushed the brake but the car didn't stop and they nearly hit the car in front of them (their rival suddenly stop for no particular reason) if Natsu didn't pulled the handbrake, his last choice.

And the car successfully stopped.

Natsu panted heavily and starts feeling sick but he tries to control it and then it hits him. Hard on the face. "Why the hell they stopped?! I thought I would die there and then!" Natsu huffed, his face red from holding his urges to puke. Lucy has shadow over her eyes and she's trembling. "Natsu, if I ever die with your drifting attempts and races with whoever you want, I swear I'll kill you!" she yelled, gripping her hold tighter.

"Lucy, the guy is walking toward us," Natsu stared at their front, not giving attention to the worried Lucy. Currently they were in the middle of the highway, there's no one except for them and the their rival (maybe only Natsu's rival).

Lucy looked up, "Oh, it's a man."

If it ever a woman (or girl) Lucy would totally salute her.

"Hey," the man smiled but it looks too fake and Natsu scowled.

"Why did you stop?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, that's," the man paused."...because you're 100 years too early to beats me, brat." Natsu twitched.

"Or is it because you know you can't lose and had to stops everything before it happens," Natsu smirked, but the man look amused.

"Not even that, idiot," Natsu twitched more. He calls Natsu brat, and idiot.

"Why you-"

"I have to go now, but I want to give you this," the man pulled something from his pocket, he give it to Natsu and Lucy took a glance at it before she saw the man leaned to Natsu, and...

...kissed the pink-head, on the lips.

...SiLeNce...

It was a quick peck and the man hurriedly went back to his car, before the dazed Natsu recovered from the shock, and shouting curses. Lucy blinked her wide eyes and stared with disbelieve at Natsu.

"Natsu! Don't crush his car! Remember where're you going actually!" Lucy held her pink-head's friend from pushing the handbrake and sped on gear one.

Natsu was trembling and his face was red from anger, he looked at the Mitsubishi leaving them after seconds. After what seems like hours, Natsu cooled down and stared at nothing. Lucy sweatdropped. "N-Natsu?" she shaked Natsu's body.

"Why he kiss me?" Lucy again sweatdropped.

~end of part ONE~

I don't know how to make drift or racing scenes with english. So forgive me if it's not that interesting. Tell me what you want to add up, or advices. I'm waiting for it so don't forget to reviews!

*Sorry for the fail humor attempts.*


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! Thank you for the favs and follows, it makes me want to update sooner! :) And again, if you want to add any idea in this fic, feel free to review and tell me what scene you want to have in it.

IrisFT, grayxnatsuFT, asdarknessspreads, yua-chan, happybluebirde, thanks for your fav and follow! :)

Part 2 : The Revenge (maybe?)

It was a peaceful morning for many people in Magnolia City. The sun shone so bright, birds chirping happily while searching for foods, car moving slowly and not rushing. But for a certain teen, today was a total shit for him. He groaned on his bed, curling, grabbing the sheet up to cover all his body. He tried to remember what'd happpened the night before and slowly cursed.

"Natsu!" a raven-haired teen breaking into Natsu's apartment room with a loud crash sound.

Natsu thought the door was broke into half and Gajeel have to repair it, again. Gajeel and Natsu was childhood friends and they love to do anything together. Gajeel was a profesional rider, and Natsu likes driving like a mad man despite himself being allergic to any transportation that make him sick and dizzy, like today for example. They're 17 and was a third year student in Fairy Tail Highschool. Don't ask me why he can drive like that, teenagers nowadays... Natsu exhaled and sat weakly on his bed, glaring at the raven, who glared at him back.

"Lucy told me you race again," he said.

"Yeah, so what? It's none of your concern, Gajeel," Natsu sighed, he don't like if someone feeling worry just because of him.

"It concern me because she said the rival kissed you," Natsu flinched. "..and it's a he."

"So, you only worried 'cause I got a k-kiss?" damn, it's so hard to said the word, Natsu mentally kicked himself.

"No, you nearly die and I want to know who your rival is," Gajeel clenched his fist. Natsu was like a little brother to him, he felt like he must took responsibility if anything happens to Natsu. He inwardly cursed whoever bastard that nearly made his bestfriend die (in highway race). But he admitted that's not all that bastard fault.

'I have his name card,' Natsu said to himself.

"You know him?" Natsu looked up to Gajeel who stood beside him, and the pink-head shook his head.

"No," he answered, 'but I have his name card' wasn't told loudly.

Gajeel sighed, "I know you're lying, Lucy also told me that bastard give you something. What is it?" Natsu noted in his head to give a piece of his mind to Lucy after this. She speaks too much.

But Natsu wouldn't let Gajeel interfere this time, he'll take care of it himself. "Nothing, just a ring." Where did he get that? Ring? Natsu smacked himself on an imaginary wall. Now Gajeel would think of something else.

The raven-head silenced for a minute, then he asked, "Why would he gave you a ring?"

Natsu was tired of this so he didn't answered the question. He lied back on his bed, ignoring his pissed off friend. Gajeel sighed. "I don't want you to go anywhere else in three days, Natsu."

But of course Natsu wouldn't listen. He already had set in his mind to search whoever that had k-kissed him that night. The name is Gray Fullbuster if he's got right. Natsu glanced again at the name card, yes Gray Fullbuster it was. He ignored the worried look on his friend's face.

"I'll go to school now, don't go anywhere, okay?" Gajeel said while walking to the apartment's door. He hoped Natsu would listens to him once because he never did and the pink-head was a total stubborn brat.

After hearing the click sound of the closed door, Natsu immediately jumped out of his bed and clear the messy bed. He recovered from his transportation sickness after Lucy gave him a mistery medicine (he just fake a sick scene for Gajeel). Natsu would thanks her later but at the same time Lucy would regret for giving too much information to his raven friend. The pink-head smirks to himself.

Then, satisfied with his apartment appearance, he went to his small kitchen to make a breakfast. A loaf of bread and a hot chocolate. He waited for 10 minutes more because Fairy Tail Highschool was 15 minutes from his apartment, walking. He believed Gajeel had arrived to the school so he went to the wardrobe, preparing himself with casual clothes. He wants to meet the bastard that had k-kissed him... Natsu suddenly blushed.

"Why would I blush, damnit!" he never know what the man looks like, for the car's sake!

He was too busy checking up if he's alive or not that he forgot to look at the man's face that time. Natsu took the name card out and stared at it. He flipped it to search for any hints of address. None. Only name and phone number. He cursed all the living things around him.

"He must have reasons why he k-k-kissed me...," Natsu again blushed, but so hard this time he felt like throwing himself off a 100 floor building for blushing to a stranger's kiss.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "He must pay for what he did, and I won't give up so soon." He dialled the number irritatedly and harshly on his keypad cellphone and waited for whoever the number's owner was to pick up.

*Hello?* Natsu heard squealed from the background of the maybe-the-Gray's voice.

"Are you Gray Fullbuster?" Natsu just want to make sure.

*Yeah, who is this?* wow, the 'Gray' voice sounds so arrogant, and Natsu swear he would hate this man until he die.

"I want to see you, urgent. Tell me where you lives," Natsu didn't answer the question.

*Oh, I know this voice. Brat, you can come and search me at this building, I'll send you text for the address* he hung up and Natsu swear (again) he heard the 'Gray' smirks from the cellphone.

Natsu glared at his innocent cellphone that slightly trembled from the fear of being crashed by Natsu. But Natsu was in desperate need of cellphone, so he'll be a kind owner today and search something else to throw beside the gadget. The cellphone could be heard sighing happily.

*Big Bang-Fantastic Baby intro* (Natsu's text message ringtone)

Natsu startled from his thought and check his inbox quickly. He read the address with thoghtful eyes and hurriedly grabbed his favorite mafela and run to his apartment's door wearing sneakers clumsily, then he went out, closing the door and lock it. He ran through the hallway, down the stairs, car key in hand and he nearly tripped over the apartment's owner dog. The dog barks angrily but Natsu was too busy and ignore it. The dog sweatdropped, because Natsu usually scared of him.

The pink-head ignited the car and smirked to himself after hearing the eager sound of his car engine. "Yeah, baby, let's make the bastard kiss his ass!" he reversed the car profesionally and drove from the apartment's garage to the address in his cellphone.

But he didn't know there's someone watching him from a certain screen.

~end of part TWO~

How is it? Tell me which scene you like the most or is it none? Hehe.. See you later in the next chapter, my lovely readers! :)

Thanks a lot for stopping by this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading, my lovely readers.. I love all of you. :3

grayxnatsuFT : thanks for your review, I'm leaving it that way because I want to know if readers like it or not. I'm updating soon, so please don't worry or upset. :) what happened next? Let's take a look.

Part 3 :

Natsu stared at the building in front of him with jaw dropping. He watch in awe and he didn't notice peoples looking at him with sweatdrops and amused looks...or maybe make a mocked face. The building in front of him was just like a hotel! A freaking 10 stars hotel! But it's not and it's more like a place for rich people stopped by, checking in and out whenever they want as if they own the world, it's an apartment, a luxurious one for living thing's sake! Natsu blinked, shaking his head to blew away the urge to compliments the building.

"So the bastard was a freaking rich ass, huh?" Natsu glared at the innocent apartment.

Currently, Natsu had parked his car at the parking lot nearby, he locked his car and exhaled. He arrived there after some extreme racing with random cars on the road. The police thankfully didn't recognised or even noticed him. He checked his appearance one last more time before walking toward the apartment. Though he hesitated if he should step on the floor with bare foot or not. He cursed rich people for being so rich, in his head.

Natsu took a large step toward the receptionist table and a girl with sweet smile and blue hair greeted him. Natsu smiled his innocent smile back, actually grinning idiotly. The receptionist sweatdropped.

"Can I help you, sir?" the girl asked.

"Ah, I want to see Gray Fullbuster, does he lives here?" the girl nodded knowingly while searching for unnecessary documents. Natsu glanced at her name tag.

"Um, Miss Levy?" Natsu called.

The girl looked up, startled,"Yes?" she smiled nervously because Natsu was giving her an annoyed look.

"Can I meet him now? What is his apartment's number?" Natsu asked, apparently Gray didn't gave him the full address, he just text Natsu the building's name and the coordinate. "I'm in hurry."

"Um, President Fullbuster is the owner of this Edrass Apartment, you have to make an appointment first if you want to meet him, so I'm searching for a paper for you to fill if you-"

" .Out," Natsu was deeply feeling pissed off, so the bastard was the owner. Great. Damn rich peoples with all their damn assets.

He was so not in the mood now even though there's slight guilty for being such an ass in front of a girl. Natsu waved the thought away because he was in hurry, apologise would come later. He wants to solve this problem quickly.

"I want to meet him, now," Natsu tensed the words up making the Levy girl flinched a bit.

"O-okay, then tell me your name, I'll make a call to his secretary," secretary, huh? Not a direct call? The bastard must be an important person. Yes, he's the-freaking-president after all.

"Natsu Dragneel," the blue-haired girl scrabbled something on a paper and give it to him.

"Wear this while you're in, Dragneel-san."

"Just call me Natsu, I don't like formal names," Natsu said making the girl smiled.

"Then, Natsu-san-"

"Cut out the 'san'," Natsu glared.

"N-Natsu, he's now at the top floor, the 30th, apartment number 303, his own house," the girl said nervously.

Seriously Natsu should stop his habit of glaring peoples and frightened them. But Natsu could careless, he would apologise then anyway.

Natsu walked to the lobby and went to take an elevator. He would had choose stairs if it's not for the 30th floor. He stepped in the too bright (shining) elevator after the 'TING' sound and pressed the number '30'. Luckily for him, the elevator was empty in the morning. Maybe because rich peoples weren't a morning persons. Natsu waited patiently in it while tapping his foot to pass the time, until it reach the 30th floor. When the door opened Natsu jumped out of it only to break someone's precious something, because he heard a loud crash sound. He turned around, guilty washing all over him. But then the guilty fly away, leaving an angry pink-head.

"Are you maybe the Gray-fucking-president-Fullbuster?"

The raven-head lifted his left eyebrow to the insults and smirked.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Yes, and you?" the 'Gray Fullbuster' asked.

"You don't need to know," Natsu answered annoyingly, then he glared intensely at Gray in the eyes, "I want you to pay back what you've taken from me."

"What is it?"

"Don't act like you don't know?!" Natsu shouted, making few people in the background corridor flinched and whispered false story about them.

Gray sighed, then he smirked deviously, "You mean, the kiss?" he grinned.

"Yes...," Natsu tried to prevent himself from blushing to the mention of the kiss. "..and the race too, I want a rematch."

Gray looks like he want to said something but then he closed his mouth and stared at Natsu. Deeply staring, he look at Natsu's face, down to the neck (the mafela), chest (I mean the shirt), belt, then down to...*SMACK!*

"Stop undressing me, you pervert bastard!"

"I'm not, who wants to see you naked?" Gray groaned, rubbing the pain on his head.

Natsu face flushed with anger, and maybe embarrassment. "Stop it, I came here just to take the debt! Not talking!"

"Why you're so worked up? It's just a kiss anyway," Gray said irritatedly. Then he looked down at his boken smartphone, Iphoni 4 and famous Opple laptop. He smiled evilly.

"It's my first kiss," Natsu whispered looking down, try to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, hmm..," the raven-head reached down to pick the gadgets, glancing at Natsu.

Natsu watched the miserable looking gadgets. The whole smartphone was crashed, even the laptop's screen broke! Wow, Natsu didn't know he had such energy. But then realisation hit him. His eyes went wide.

He's the one who broke it.

Even if it's an accident, Natsu swears the cost to buy a new ones was not in his daily dictionary.

"Um,.. That..,"

"Yes?" Gray asked, amused when he look how frightened Natsu was.

"I won't say sorry 'cause it's your fault too," Natsu glared at the raven-head, he don't know how many times he glared at the President, then he crossed his arms on his chest.

"No need to, stupid-pink," Natsu flinched. "You just have to buy me a new one or..."

"Or what?"

"Be my assistant."

"Hell! As if I want to," Natsu hissed. "I'll buy the new one, so don't worry, bastard."

"Hm," Gray 'hm'ed uninterested with Natsu's name insult. "I don't care, you 'must' be my assistant whatever happens," he said in somehow serious tone and approached a shocked Natsu.

"W-wha-"

Natsu's 'wha' was cutted with warm passionate lips. The pink-head blinked his wide eyes repeatedly. Gray smirked, biting Natsu's bottom lip making the teen gasped. Natsu tried to push the raven-head but Gray quickly pulled his waist to deepen the kiss. Natsu blushed, and clumsily clutched onto Gray's jacket. After a minute that seems like hours, Gray let an angry Natsu go.

SMACK! A punch landed on Gray's left cheek.

"Ha, that's worth it," Gray lifted a cellphone that make Natsu flinched.

"That's mine! You-!" Natsu tried to take his cellphone back but Gray was fast and backed away while smirking.

"I take few picture of us, stupid-pink," he pressed the cellphone with victorious grin. "Now I have something to blackmail you."

"Bastard! I hate you! Give me my cellphone back!"

"President!" a girl with black hair shouted making both pink and raven-head stopped their 'arguing'.

"I'd call your cellphone but you didn't answer," the young girl panted heavily.

~end of part THREE~

I have to stop here, and please note that's not a cliffhanger,.. :)

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the bad cliffhanger.:(

RnR anyway! :)


End file.
